


Writing on Body

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “I need you!” the other said, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. A quick sweep of his gaze confirmed that Lance had already changed into his attire for the gala, a sheer light blue gossamer-like chiton that left far too much of the paladin’s tan skin exposed than seemed tactically safe, in Lotor’s opinion.“You need me?” Lotor quirked a brow.





	Writing on Body

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another request from an anon on tumblr~  
> It's not as explicit as my other works for the NSFW Bingo have been, but it's still a little naughty, hehe.
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous Jes!  
> Please enjoy!!

Lotor had been to many galas in his extended life, both for political gain and for pleasure. But this would be his first as part of the Voltron Coalition. It will be strange to stand up in front of everyone, not as their future leader, but as their partner. And it will be stranger still to have others standing beside him. He was used to working alone in that respect.

But Allura had insisted they show a united front – Voltron and the Galra Empire, joined in peace. He couldn’t agree more. And if that meant the Paladins of Voltron flanked them, so be it.

However, this particular gathering was on a planet Lotor had never visited before and the locals’ customary dress was…lacking to say the least. In fact, he was walking the halls in their guest wing of the palace, taking Shiro’s turn on patrol just so he could avoid getting changed into the sheer scrap of fabric.

It wasn’t as though Lotor was ashamed of his physique. But when one was raised to keep one’s head on a swivel, searching for danger around every corner, it was always wise to stay in full armor.

He was deep in thought, which was the only reason he was taken by surprise. His entire body tensed when someone gripped his arm and gave him a mighty tug. He grit his teeth, twirling around to counterattack, but he paused when he realized his assailant was none other than the blue paladin.

“Lance?” He blinked.

“I need you!” the other said, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. A quick sweep of his gaze confirmed that Lance had already changed into his attire for the gala, a sheer light blue gossamer-like chiton that left far too much of the paladin’s tan skin exposed than seemed tactically safe, in Lotor’s opinion.

“You need me?” Lotor quirked a brow, relaxing in his hold. What was he up to?

“Yeah, can you do me?” Lance said and then clarified. “On my back?”

Perhaps it was his lover’s state of undress – or barely dressed, as it were – but Lotor’s cheeks warmed at the proposition, his gaze once again falling to the smooth skin of Lance’s exposed neck and shoulder.

“Excuse me?” Lotor managed.

But Lance seemed unfazed. “For the markings,” he said. “I can’t quite reach.”

Now, Lotor knew for a fact that Lance was extremely flexible. But he supposed it would be difficult to paint one’s own back. But before he could answer, Lance was already dragging him down the hall to his assigned guest room.

“Thanks,” Lance said as he walked over to a full length mirror and took a seat on the large cushion in front of it. Beside him was a palette covered in golden paint with a thin brush resting against it.

Lotor had been distracted before, so he’d failed to notice the ornate golden designs painted across the other’s skin. Another part of this planet’s culture. And another thing Lotor was not looking forward to applying on himself.

“I’m just about done,” Lance went on, oblivious to Lotor’s reluctance. “If you can just get between my shoulder blades.” He glanced over his shoulder, looking almost demure.

Lotor’s gaze dropped from Lance’s face to his back, which was completely exposed.

“Uh,” Lance began with a snort. “A little help, Your Highness?”

At his tone, Lotor snapped out of it, chastising himself. Tempting as Lance was, now was not the time. “Of course,” he said, walking over and kneeling behind Lance. He silently cursed this planet and its hatred of chairs. His knees would surely ache after this.

“I appreciate it,” Lance said, handing Lotor the palette and brush. “Coran said the back was for attributes or something,” he explained. “Not really sure what to put, but go crazy.” He turned to face the mirror again, his eyes meeting Lotor’s reflection. “Maybe Universe’s Best Sharpshooter?” He smirked. “Just make it look nice.”

Lotor gave a slow smile. “As you wish.”

Lance was right. During their briefing, Coran had mentioned that this society wore their achievements on their backs during important festivals or gatherings. It went back to warriors painting each other after battle.

Lotor dipped the brush and lifted it, hovering just above Lance’s smooth skin. He had a few _attributes_ in mind, but none of which were appropriate for company. Then again, if the others couldn’t read it…

“I think I’ll write in Altean,” Lotor said.

“Yeah, okay. That’s—ahh!” Lance arched his back when Lotor began stroking it with the brush. “That tickles,” he admitted sheepishly at Lotor’s raised eyebrow. “Sorry. I’ll try not to move,” Lance promised.

Again, Lotor grinned. “That’s a good boy,” he said and didn’t miss the way Lance visibly shivered.

Yes, that was a good attribute to start with.

He painted the Altean letters along Lance’s skin, reveling in his lover’s attempts at keeping still. He especially liked the little shivers he elicited when doing long sweeps with the brush.

It was a shame that the garment covered most of Lance’s chest. Lotor so would have liked to have painted his front, teasingly swirling the brush around the other’s pert nipples. Lance always did enjoy a bit of teasing. And Lotor loved to tease him.

“Are you close?” Lance asked, voice far too breathy to sound innocent. “To being finished, I mean,” he threw out and then looked back, his eyes dark. Perhaps his thoughts had begun to head down a similar path, if the blush high on his cheeks was anything to go by.

“I’m nearly there,” Lotor replied, adding one long decorative stroke from the base of Lance’s spine all the way up to his neck.

“O-Oh!” Lance shook, squeezing his thighs together.

Lotor smirked and then trailed the brush back down, dipping into the cleft of Lance’s ass, just barely hidden under the fabric. And he might have gone further if not for a knock at the door.

“Lance, are you ready?” It was Allura.

“Yup!” he called, shooting up. “All done.” Then he turned toward Lotor. “But you’re not.” He was still a little breathless and his face was pink, but otherwise, he looked presentable. “Should I stay?”

“I can handle the preparations on my own,” Lotor assured him. “Go on ahead with the princess.”

“Alright…” Lance raised a skeptical brow, eyes still dark. “But hurry up, okay? I want to be on my boyfriend’s arm when they announce us.”

“Of course,” Lotor replied, glad to have a moment to…calm himself before being presented.

Lance beamed and then skipped over toward the door, opening it and revealing a similarly dressed Allura, whose skin also glimmered under the light. “Shall we?” Lance asked. “Lotor will catch up,” he added when she looked his way.

Allura nodded and stepped aside, allowing Lance into the hall. But her eyes grew large when she saw the writing on his back. She turned toward Lotor, mouth open and ready to admonish, but he brought a finger to his lips.

He’d explain what the words meant to Lance after the party…

Preferably in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
